The present invention relates to a novel sealant composition containing a reinforcing filler and a method of equipping a vehicle with glass by direct glazing with the composition.
The glass for fixed. windows, such as the windshield and rear-window of a vehicle, is installed on the automotive body more often than not by the method called xe2x80x9cdirect glazingxe2x80x9d. Direct glazing is a method of equipping automotive bodies with glass directly using a sealant having a high adhesive strength (which may be called an xe2x80x9cadhesivexe2x80x9d as well).
The sealant used for such direct glazing for vehicles is required to have the following characteristics.
(1) The sealant itself must have a high mechanical strength so that it will not be easily destroyed, namely a tensile strength at break of not less than 3 MPa;
(2) A high adhesive strength can be established between the glass and the sealant or between the automotive body and the sealant;
(3) The sealant must have an adequate degree of hardness and yet a sufficient degree of rubber elasticity to preclude the transmission of vibrations and shocks to the glass, namely a 100% modulus of not less than 1 MPa and an elongation at break of not less than 200%;
(4) For quick glazing, the sealant must cure quickly after the glass is set in position on the body, specifically undergoing surface curing in about 10 to 55 minutes of standing in the air at room temperature;
(5) For early expression of physical properties after installation, the depth curing of the sealant should be rapid; the sealant should specifically cure down to not less than 4 mm from the surface in one day.
Today, as the sealant for direct glazing, moisture-curable urethane sealants are in use and no sealant that may replace them has been commercially developed as yet.
Aside from urethane sealants, a curable resin composition comprising a crosslinkable silyl group-containing oxyalkylene polymer, carbon black and a crosslinkable group-free oxyalkylenenpolymer has been disclosed (WO 97/13820). However, this literature does not teach the proper introduction rate of a crosslinkable silyl group in the crosslinkable silyl group-containing oxyalkylene polymer or the adhesive strength of the composition.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel sealant that may replace the urethane sealant and a direct glazing method using the novel sealant. Stated differently, the invention relates to a novel curable resin composition providing for sufficiently high mechanical strength, adhesive strength, rubber elasticity and good workability and a direct glazing method utilizing the composition.
As such, the first aspect of the invention is concerned with a curable resin composition
which comprises
(I) a reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer such that the reactive silicon group exists exclusively at the molecular chain terminus and that the introduction rate of the reactive silicon group into the molecular chain terminus is not less than 85% as determined by 1H-NMR analysis
and (II) a reinforcing filler.
The second aspect of the invention is concerned with a direct glazing method for directly equipping a vehicle with glass using a sealant,
wherein said curable resin composition is used as said sealant.
The present invention is now described in detail.
The reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) for use in the curable resin composition of the present invention should be such that the reactive silicon group exists exclusively at the molecular chain terminus and that the introduction rate of the reactive silicon group is not less than 85% as determined by 1H-NMR analysis.
The term xe2x80x9creactive silicon groupxe2x80x9d in the context of the present invention means any group capable of forming a siloxane bond upon inter-group condensation and, as such, is not particularly restricted. However, the group represented by the following general formula (1) can be mentioned as a preferred example.
xe2x80x94(Si(R12-b)(Xb)O)mSi(R23-a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
(wherein R1 and R2 may be the same or different and each represents an alkyl group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group containing 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an aralkyl group containing 7 to 20 carbon atoms or a triorganosiloxy group of the formula (Rxe2x80x2)3SiOxe2x80x94; when two or more R1 or R2 groups are present, they may be the same or different; Rxe2x80x2 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms and the three Rxe2x80x2 groups may be the same or different; X represents a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group and when two or more X groups are present, they may be the same or different; a represents 0, 1, 2 or 3 and b represents 0, 1 or 2; as regards b in xe2x80x94Si(R12-b)(Xb)Oxe2x80x94 which occurs in m repeats, the value of b may be the same or different over the repeats; m represents an integer of 0 to 19; with the condition that the relation of a +xcexa3bxe2x89xa71 is satisfied).
Referring to the above general formula (1), R1 and R2 each may be an alkyl group such as methyl and ethyl; a cycloalkyl group such as cyclohexyl; an Aryl group such as phenyl; an aralkyl group such as benzyl; or a triorganosiloxy group represented by the formula (Rxe2x80x2)3SiOxe2x80x94 wherein Rxe2x80x2 is methyl or phenyl, for instance. Particularly preferred for R1, R2 and Rxe2x80x2 are methyl.
The hydrolyzable group mentioned above for X is not particularly restricted but can be a known hydrolyzable group. Thus, for example, hydrogen, halogen, alkoxy, acyloxy, ketoximate, amino, amido, acid amido, aminoxy, mercapto and alkenyloxy can be mentioned. In view of mild hydrolyzability and ease of handling, alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and isopropoxy are preferred.
The hydroxyl group and/or hydrolyzable group may be attached, in a varying number of 1 to 3, to one silicon atom but the (a +xcexa3b) value, namely the total number of hydroxyl and hydrolyzable groups occurring per reactive silicon group is preferably in the range of 1 to 5. When two or more hydroxyl and/or hydrolyzable groups exist in the reactive silicon group, they may be the same or different.
The number of silicon atoms in the reactive silicon group may be one or not less than two but, in the case of the reactive silicon group in which silicon atoms are linked by siloxane bonding or the like, may be about 20 at the maximum.
Among various reactive silicon groups, those of the following general formula (8) are preferred from availability points of view.
xe2x80x94Si(R23-a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8)
(wherein R2, X and a are as defined above)
The introduction rate of such a reactive silicon group may be determined by various techniques but, in the context of the present invention, is the value found by 1H-NMR analysis of the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (1) The introduction rate of the reactive silicon group can be defined as the value found by determining the proportions of the termini into which the reactive silicon group has been introduced and the molecular chain termini into which the reactive silicon group has not been introduced from 1H-NMR data and calculating the percentage of the termini into which the reactive silicon group has been introduced based on the total population of molecular chain termini.
In the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer to be used in the present invention, the introduction rate of the reactive silicon group into the molecular chain terminus as determined by 1H-NMR analysis is not less than 85% and, to provide for further improvements in physical properties, is preferably not less than 90%.
The curable resin composition comprising a reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer with a terminal introduction rate of the reactive silicon group of not less than 85% not only insures good physical properties required of a sealant (tensile strength at break, elongation at break, cure speed, etc.) but also displays an outstanding adhesive strength. When said introduction rate is less than 85%, the effects of the invention (a high adhesive strength in particular) cannot be obtained. Heretofore, the relationship of the introduction rate of the reactive silicon group to various physical properties, particularly adhesive strength, has not been known. This has just been elucidated by the present inventors for the First time. The present invention is based on this finding.
The main chain structure of the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) need only be a structure having a repeating unit of xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 wherein R may be a divalent organic group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms and at least one member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen as a constituent atom. Moreover, the oligomer may be a homopolymer in which all repeating units are the same or a copolymer having 2 or more kinds of repeating units. The main chain may even have a branched structure.
The main chain structure of the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I), as such, can be synthesized by the ring-opening polymerization of a substituted or unsubstituted epoxy compound having 2 to 12 carbon atoms using a dihydric or polyhydric alcohol or one of various hydroxyl-containing oligomers as the initiator in the presence of one of various catalysts.
The epoxy compound mentioned above is not particularly restricted but includes alkylene oxides, e.g. ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, xcex1-butylene oxide, xcex2-butylene oxide, hexene oxide, cyclohexene oxide, styrene oxide, xcex1-methylstyrene oxide, etc.; and alkyl, allyl or aryl glycidyl ethers, e.g. methyl glycidyl ether, ethyl glycidyl ether, isopropyl glycidyl ether, butyl glycidyl ether, allyl glycidyl ether, phenyl glycidyl ether, and so on. The preferred, among them, are alkylene oxides. It is particularly preferable that the main chain of reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) is predominantly composed of polypropylene oxide. Meant by, the term xe2x80x9cpredominantly composed of polypropylene oxidexe2x80x9d is that polypropylene oxide accounts for not less than 50%, preferably not less than 70%, more preferably not less than 90%, of all the repeating units constituting the main chain structure.
The initiator mentioned above is not particularly restricted but includes ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butanediol, hexamethylene glycol, methallyl alcohol, hydrogenated bisphenol A, neopentyl glycol, polybutadiene diol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, polypropylene triol, polypropylene tetraol, dipropylene glycol, glycerol, trimethylolmethane, trimethylolpropane and pentaerythritol, among others.
The catalyst for said ring-opening polymerization can be selected from among known catalysts, namely alkaline catalysts such as KOH, NAOH, etc.; acidic catalysts such as trifluoroborane-etherate etc.; aluminoporphyrin complex and double metal cyanide complex catalysts such as zinc cobalt cyanide-glyme complex catalyst etc. can be employed. The use of a double metal cyanide complex catalyst with a low risk for side reactions is particularly preferred, although it is not an exclusive choice.
Particularly preferred as the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) is one derived from a polyether oligomer obtainable by the ring-opening addition polymerization of an alkylene oxide in the presence of a double metal cyanide complex catalyst.
The reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) preferably has a number average molecular weight of not less than 10,000.
Such a reactive. silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) can be obtained, for example by reacting (a) a polyether oligomer having a main chain comprised of a polyether and containing at least one unsaturated group represented by the general formula (2):
H2Cxe2x95x90C(R3)xe2x80x94R4xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
(wherein R3 represents a hydrocarbon group containing up to 10 carbon atoms and R4 represents a divalent organic group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms and at least one member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen as a constituent atom) or the general formula (3):
HC(R3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
(wherein R3 and R4 are as defined above) per molecule with a reactive silicon group-containing compound (b) in the presence of a group VIII transition metal catalyst (c)
Referring to the above general formula (2) or (3), R3 may for example be a straight-chain alkyl group, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl and decyl; a branched-chain alkyl group, such as isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl and isohexyl; or an aryl group, such as phenyl. The group may be of only one kind or of more than one kind. From the standpoint of reactivity, CH3xe2x80x94 and CH3CH2xe2x80x94 are preferred and CH3xe2x80x94 is particularly preferred.
R4 is a divalent organic group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms and at least one member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen as a constituent atom and includes xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C3H6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C5H10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C6H12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C7H14xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C8H16xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C9H18xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C10H20xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2H4xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94. In terms of the ease of synthesis, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 is preferred. In addition, preferred is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 from availability points of view.
As specific unsaturated groups represented by the above general formula (2) or (3), there can be mentioned H2Cxe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, H2Cxe2x95x90C(CH2CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, H2Cxe2x95x90C(CH2CH(CH3))xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and HC(CH3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, among others. From reactivity points of view, in particular, H2Cxe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or HC(CH3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94is preferred. Especially preferred is H2Cxe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 from availability points of view and in terms of the ease of synthesis.
Regarding the technology of introducing such an unsaturated group into the hydroxy-terminated polyether oligomer obtained by said ring-opening addition polymerization to synthesize the (a) component, various known methods can be utilized. For example, the hydroxy-terminated polyether oligomer is reacted with a compound having an unsaturated group to introduce the unsaturated group by way of ether bonding, ester bonding, urethane bonding or carbonate bonding. To introduce an unsaturated group by ether bonding, there can for example be used a process which comprises converting the terminal hydroxyl group of the polyether oligomer to the metal oxide group xe2x80x94OM (M=Na or K) and, then, reacting the thus-treated oligomer with an organohalogen compound represented by the general formula (6):
H2Cxe2x95x90C(R3)xe2x80x94R4xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
(wherein R3 represents a hydrocarbon group containing up to 10 carbon atoms; R4 represents a divalent organic group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms and at least one member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen as a constituent atom; X represents a halogen atom) or the general formula (7)
HC(R3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7)
(wherein R3 represents a hydrocarbon group containing up to 10 carbon atoms; R4 represents a divalent organic group containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms and at least one member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen as a constituent atom; X represents a halogen atom) to thereby synthesize a polyether terminating in the unsaturated group.
The molecular weight of he polyether oligomer (a) is not particularly restricted but its number average molecular weight is preferably in the range of 1,000 to 100,000. When the number average molecular weight is less than 1,000, the cured product of the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) is brittle. On the other hand, when it exceeds 100,000, the concentration of the functional group is so low that the cure speed is decreased and, moreover, the polymer is increased so much in viscosity that it cannot be easily handled. For the expression of useful mechanical properties, an oligomer having a number average molecular weight in the range of 10,000 to 50,000 is particularly preferred.
In this specification, the number average molecular weight is defined as the molecular weight value found by a direct titrimetric terminal-group determination based on the principle of the method for determination of the hydroxyl value as directed in JIS K1557 or the method for determination of the iodine value as directed in JIS K0070 and taking the structure of the polyether oligomer into consideration. An indirect method which can also be used for the determination of number average molecular weight comprises constructing a calibration curve from the polystyrene equivalent molecular weight determined by the standard GPC method and the above terminal-group molecular weight and converting the GPC molecular weight to the terminal-group molecular weight.
The reactive silicon group-containing compound (b) for use in the production of reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) need only to have at least one silicon group bound to said hydroxyl and/or hydrolyzable group and at least one Si-H group per molecule. As representative examples, compounds of the following general formula (9) can be mentioned.
Hxe2x80x94(Si(R12-b)(Xb)O)mSi(R23-a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9)
(wherein R1, R2, X, a, b and m have the same meanings as defined in the general formula (1))
Specifically, there can be mentioned halosilanes such as trichlorosilane, methyldichlorosilane, dimethylchlorosilane, phenyldichlorosilane, trimethylsiloxymethylchlorosilane, 1,1,3,3-tetramethyl-1-bromodisiloxane, etc.; alkoxysilanes such as trimethoxysilane, triethoxysilane, methyldiethoxysilane, methyldimethoxysilane, phenyldimethoxysilane, trimethylsiloxymethylmethoxysilane, trimethylsiloxydiethoxysilane, etc.; acyloxysilanes such as methyldiacetoxysi lane, phenyldiacetoxysilane, triacetoxysilane, trimethylsiloxymethylacetoxysilane, trimethylsiloxydiacetoxysilane, etc.; ketoximatesilanes such as bis(dimethylketoximate)methylsilane, bis(cyclohexylketoximate)methylsilane, bis(diethyl-ketoximate)trimethylsiloxysilane, bis(methylethyl-ketoximate)methylsilane, tris(acetoximate)silane, etc.; and alkenyloxysilanes such as methylisopropenyloxysilane, among others. Among these, alkoxysilanes are preferred, and as to species of the alkoxy substituent, methoxy is particularly preferred.
Furthermore, in the present invention, the hydrolyzable group X in the terminal silyl group can be converted to another hydrolyzable group Y. Particularly when the X group is halogen, it is preferred to convert it to another hydrolyzable group because the halogen gives rise to the hydrogen halide having a highly irritating odor during moisture curing. The hydrolyzable functional group to which such conversion can be made includes alkoxy, acyloxy, ketoximate, amido, acid amido, aminoxy and mercapto, among others.
A variety of methods can be used for the conversion of a halogen functional group to such a hydrolyzable functional group. The method for conversion to an alkoxy group, for instance, includes a process in which the halogen functional group is caused to react with {circle around (1)} an alcohol or a phenol, such as methanol, ethanol, 2-methoxyethanol, sec-butanol, tert-butanol, phenol and the like, {circle around (2)} an alkoxide from an alcohol or a phenol with sodium, potassium, lithium or the like, {circle around (3)} an orthoformic acid ester such as methyl orthoformate, ethyl orthoformate and the like, or {circle around (4)} an epoxy compound such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, allyl glycidyl ether and the like. Particularly, the reaction system corresponding to a combination of {circle around (1)} and {circle around (3)}, i.e. an alcohol or a phenol and an orthoformic acid ester, and she reaction system corresponding to a combination of {circle around (1)} and {circle around (4)}, i.e. an alcohol or a phenol and an epoxy compound facilitate the reaction and provide for more satisfactory results. Similarly, the method for conversion to an acyloxy group specifically includes a process in which the halogen functional group is caused to react with {circle around (1)} a carboxylic acid, such as acetic acid and propionic acid, {circle around (2)} an acid anhydride, such as acetic anhydride, or {circle around (3)} the salt of a carboxylic acid with sodium, potassium or lithium. Similarly, the method for conversion to an aminoxy group includes a process in which the halogen functional group is caused to react with {circle around (1)} a hydroxylamine compound, such as N,N-dimethylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-methylphenylhydroxylamine and N-hydroxylpyrrolidine, or {circle around (2)} the salt of such a hydroxylamine with sodium, potassium and lithium. Similarly, the method for conversion to an amido group includes a process in which the halogen functional group is caused to react with {circle around (1)} a primary or secondary amine, such as N,N-dimethylamine, N,N-diethylamine, N-methylphenylamine and pyrrolidine, or {circle around (2)} the salt of such a primary or secondary amine with sodium, potassium or lithium. Similarly the method for conversion to an acid amide includes but is not limited to a process in which the halogen functional group is caused to react with {circle around (1)} an acid amide having at least one hydrogen atom on the nitrogen atom, such as acetamide, formamide or propionamide, or {circle around (2)} the salt of such an acid amide with sodium, potassium or lithium. The use of a reaction system corresponding to a combination of a ketoxime, such as acetoxime and methyl ethyl ketoxime; or a mercaptan compound, such as N-octylmercaptan and t-butylmercaptan, with an orthoformic aced ester or an epoxy compound results in the conversion, in part, to a ketoximate group or a mercapto group and, in part, to an alkoxy group derived from the orthoformic acid ester or epoxy compound. Such conversion to another hydrolyzable functional group is not only applicable to said conversion of a halogen functional group but also applicable to the conversion of various hydrolyzable functional groups to other hydrolyzable functional groups.
As the group VIII transition metal catalyst (c) for use in the production of said reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I), a metal complex catalyst comprising a metal selected from the group consisting of group VIII transition metal elements such as platinum, rhodium, cobalt, palladium and nickel can be effectively employed. Thus, for example, H2PtCl6.6H2O, platinum-vinylsiloxane complexes, platinum-olefin complexes, Pt metal, and various other compounds such as RhCl (PPh3)3, RhCl3, Rh/Al2O3, RuCl3, IrCl3, FeCl3, AlCl3, PdCl2.2H2O, NiCl2, TiCl4, etc. can be employed. However, in terms of the efficiency of hydrosilylation reaction, the use of a platinum-vinylsiloxane complex or a platinum-olefin complex is particularly preferred. The platinum-vinylsiloxane complex mentioned herein is a generic term denoting various compounds having a vinyl-containing siloxane, polysiloxane or cyclic siloxane group as the ligand to a platinum atom, thus including i,1,3,3-tetramethyl-1,3-divinyldisiloxane, 1,3,5,7-tetramethyl-1,3,5,7-tetravinylcyclotetrasiloxane and so on. As specific examples of the olefin ligand of said platinum-olefin complex, there can be mentioned 1,5-hexadiene, 1,7-octadiene, 1,9-decadiene, 1,11-dodecadiene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene and so on. Particularly preferred, among these ligands, is 1,9-decadiene.
The platinum-vinylsiloxane complexes and platinum-olefin complexes are disclosed in Japanese Kokoku Publication Hei-8-9006.
The amount of use of the catalyst is not particularly restricted but it is generally preferable to use 10xe2x88x921 to 10xe2x88x928 mole of the platinum catalyst per mole of the alkenyl group, and the more preferred range is 10xe2x88x923 to 10xe2x88x926 mole. When the amount of the catalyst is too small, the hydrosilylation reaction may not proceed sufficiently. Use of the catalyst in an excessively large amount. leads to an increased cost burden and an increased is catalyst residue in the product.
The hydrosilylation reaction for the production of reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) is usually carried out in the temperature range of 10 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 120xc2x0 C., more preferably at 40 to 100 xc2x0 C.
The hydrosilylation reaction according to the invention can be carried out in the absence of a solvent or in the presence of a solvent. The hydrosilylation solvent can be usually selected from among hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers and esters, although the use of heptane, hexane, benzene, toluene or xylene is preferred. Particularly, the hydrosilylation of a polymer compound is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent for liquidity and viscosity reduction. The plasticizer to be formulated in the production stage for products of he polymer compound can also be used as the solvent.
For accelerating the hydrosilylation reaction, reactivation of the catalyst with oxygen (Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-8-283339) or addition of sulfur is preferred. The addition of sulfur leads to a curtailed production time without involving a cost increase due to an increased consumption of the platinum catalyst and the consequent need for removal of catalyst residues, thus contributing to reduced production cost and enhanced productivity.
The sulfur compound for use includes elemental sulfur, thiols, sulfides, sulfoxides, sulfones and thioketones. Elemental sulfur is preferred, although it is not an exclusive choice. In adding a sulfur compound to the liquid-phase reaction system, it is possible to dissolve the compound in advance, for example in a portion of the reaction mixture or solvent, for it can then be uniformly dispersed throughout the system. For example, the sulfur compound can be dissolved in an organic solvent such as toluene, hexane and xylene and then added.
The addition amount of the sulfur compound may be selected within the range of 0.1 to 10 molar equivalents relative to the metal catalyst, 10xe2x88x923 to 10xe2x88x926 molar equivalents relative to the alkenyl group, or 0.001 to 10 ppm based on the total weight of the reaction mixture. If the addition amount is too low, the effect of the invention may not he sufficiently expressed. Conversely if the amount of the sulfur compound is too high, the catalyst activity may be decreased or the progress of reaction may be inhibited. Therefore, it is preferred to select the addition amount appropriately.
The reactor gas phase for the hydrosilylation reaction according to the invention may be exclusively composed of an inert gas, such as nitrogen gas and helium gas, or may contain oxygen or the like. From the standpoint of safety in the handling of inflammable substances, the hydrosilylation reaction is often carried out in the presence of an inert gas such as nitrogen gas and helium gas in the reactor gas phase. However, when the reactor gas phase comprises an inert gas such as nitrogen gas and helium gas, the velocity of hydrosilylation tends to be decreased depending on reaction conditions.
In the hydrosilylation reaction for the production of reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I), the reaction can be safely accelerated even in the presence of oxygen by setting the oxygen concentration of the reactor gas phase at a level avoiding formation of an explosive mixture. The oxygen concentration of the reactor gas phase may for example be 0.5 to 10%.
In order to preclude the oxidation of the polyether oligomer, reaction solvent and/or the plasticizer in the system by the oxygen of the reactor gas phase, the hydrosilylation reaction can be carried out in the presence of an oxidation inhibitor. The oxidation inhibitor includes phenolic antioxidants having a radical chain inhibitor function, such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol, 2,6-di-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol), 4,4-butyridenebis(3-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol), 4,4-thiobis(3-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol), tetrakis(methylene-3(3,3-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate)methane, and 1,1,3-tris(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)butane, among others. Amine antioxidants having a radical chain inhibitor function as well, such as phenyl-xcex2-naphthylamine, xcex1-naphthylamine, N,N-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, phenothiazine and N,N-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, can be likewise employed. However, these inhibitors are not exclusive choices.
The reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) maybe used singly or two or more of them can be used together.
As the component (I), a modification product derived from the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer can also be employed. As a representative example of such modification product, there can be mentioned the polymer obtainable by polymerizing a mixture of an acrylate and/or methacrylate monomer having an alkyl group containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms as represented by the following general formula (10) with an acrylate and/or methacrylate monomer having an alkyl group containing 10 or more carbon atoms as represented by the following general formula (11) in the presence of the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer. By using such a modification product, the weather resistance of the cured product available from the curable resin composition can be improved.
C2xe2x95x90C(R5)(COOR6)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(10)
(wherein R5 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group; R6 represents an alkyl group containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms)
CH2xe2x95x90C(R5)(COOR7)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(11)
(wherein R5 is as defined above; R6 represents an alkyl group containing not less than 10 carbon atoms)
Referring to the above general formula (10), R6 is an alkyl group containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, 2-ethylhexyl and the like, preferably an alkyl group containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, more preferably an alkyl group containing 1 to 2 carbon atoms. The monomer represented by the general formula (10) may be used singly or two or more of them may be used together.
Referring to the above general formula (1l), R7 is an alkyl group containing 10 or more carbon atoms, such as lauryl, tridecyl, cetyl, stearyl, biphenyl, etc., usually a long-chain alkyl group of 10 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably 10 to 20 carbon atoms. The monomer represented by the general formula (11) may be used singly or two or more of them may be used together.
The formulating ratio of the monomer (10) and monomer (11) is preferably 95:5 to 40:60, more preferably 90:10 to 60:40 by weight.
In conducting this polymerization, a monomer or monomers other than those of formula (10) and formula (11) may also be used. As such monomers, there can be mentioned acrylic acids such as acrylic acid and methacrylic acid; amido-containing monomers such as acrylamide, methacrylamide, N-methylolacrylamide, N-methylolmethacrylamide, etc.; epoxy-containing monomers such as glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, etc.; amino-containing monomers such as diethylaminoethyl acrylate, diethylaminoethyl methacrylate, etc.; acrylonitrile, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, alkyl vinyl ethers, vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate and ethylene, among others. In such cases, it is preferred to see to it that the combined amount of the monomers of formula (10) and formula (11) polymerized will account for not less than 50 weight %, particularly not less than 70 weight %, of the whole monomer polymerized.
The reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I) thus synthesized undergoes curing in the presence of a curing catalyst in response to atmospheric moisture at ordinary temperature to give a coating film highly adhesive on a metal, glass or other substrate, thus finding application in the coating composition, sealant composition, coating composition or adhesive composition for use in the fields of buildings, aircraft and automobiles, among other applications. As the curing catalyst mentioned above, any of the known silanol condensation catalysts can be used. These catalysts may be used singly or two or more of them can be used together.
The reinforcing filler as the (II) component in the present invention is generally a material known as a rubber reinforcing filler and various known materials can be employed. The (II) component improves the dynamic properties of the cured product, increasing its elastic rate (modulus) and strength at break, and, therefore, is essential for the application to an automotive glass sealant which is required to have strength.
As specific examples of the (II) component, there can be mentioned carbon black, e.g. channel black, furnace black, thermal black, lamp black, acetylene black, etc.; silica, e.g. fused silica, precipitated silica, etc.; and calcium carbonate, among others. These materials for (II) component may be used singly or in a suitable combination of plural kinds.
The amount of use of this (II) component is preferably in the range of 0.1 to 500 weight parts, more preferably 10 to 200 parts, relative to 100 weight parts of the polyether oligomer (I). At an amount below 0.1 part, the expected effect can hardly be expressed. Exceeding the amount of 500 parts is undesirable, adverse effects for workability and the dynamic characteristics of the cured product would then be caused.
The curable resin composition of the present invention may be supplemented with various other components such as the plasticizer, filler, solvent and other additives.
As specific examples of the plasticizer, there can be mentioned phthalic acid esters such as dibutyl phthalate, diheptyl phthalate, di(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate, butyl benzyl phthalate, butyl phthalylbutyl glycolate, etc.; non-aromatic dibasic acid esters such as dioctyl adipate, dioctyl sebacate, etc.; and phosphoric acid esters such as tricresyl phosphate, tributyl phosphate and so on. As plasticizers of comparatively high molecular weight, there can be mentioned polyester types, such as the polyester from a dibasic acid and a dihydric alcohol; polyester types such as poly(propylene glycol) and its derivatives, and polystyrene types such as poly(xcex1-methylstyrene) and polystyrene, among others.
Particularly for inhibiting decreases in storage stability and cure speed after storage, the use of a polyether is preferred.
These plasticizers can be used singly or in admixture. The plasticizer is used in a proportion of about 20 to 400 weight parts relative to 100 weight parts of the reactive silicon group-containing polyether oligomer (I).
As examples of the filler mentioned above, there can be mentioned inorganic fillers such as woodmeal, walnut shell flour, rice hull flour, pulp, cotton chips, mica, graphite, diatomaceous earth, acid clay, kaolin, clay, talc, silicic anhydride, quartz powder, aluminum powder, zinc dust, asbestos, glass fiber, carbon fiber, glass beads, magnesium carbonate, titanium oxide, alumina, glass balloons, silas balloons, silica balloons, calcium oxide, magnesium oxide, silicon oxide, etc. and organic fillers such as powdered rubber, reclaimed rubber, finely divided thermoplastic or thermosetting resin powder, and hollow beads of polyethylene or the like, among others. These fillers can be used singly or in a suitable combination.
From workability points of view, the amount of use of fillers other than the reinforcing filler is preferably about 3 to 300 weight parts, more preferably about 10 to 150 weight parts, relative to 100 weight parts of the polyether oligomer (I).
The solvent mentioned above is not particularly restricted as far as it is a non-reactive solvent, thus including hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene, n-hexane, cyclohexane, etc.; acetic acid esters such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, etc.; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, etc.; ethers such as ethyl-cellosolve, butyl-cellosolve, cellosolve acetate, etc.; and ketones such as methyl ethyl ketone, ethyl acetoacetate, acetyl acetone, diacetone alcohol, methyl isobutyl ketone, acetone, cyclohexanone, cyclooctanone, etc., among others.
As the other additives mentioned above, there can be used an antisagging agent, such as hydrogenated castor oil, organic bentonite and calcium stearate, a colorant, an aging inhibitor such as a UV absorber or a light stabilizer, an adhesion-imparting agent, a higher fatty acid salt or higher fatty acid ester as a processing aid to carbon black, and so on.
The technology of producing the curable resin composition comprising said (I) and (II) components according to the invention is not particularly restricted but may for example be the per se known process comprising formulating said (I) and (II) components and kneading them together by means of a mixer, a roll, a kneader or the like or the conventional process comprising dissolving each of said components in a solvent and blending the resulting solutions. The present composition may be provided as whichever of a one-component system and a two-component system.
For equipping a vehicle with glass, the known techniques can be utilized.
Usually, the glass for a fixed window such as the windshield and rear window of a car is directly fixed to the automotive body by the so-called direct grazing method using a sealant having a high adhesive strength (which may be called an adhesive as well).
The sealant according to the present invention meets the following requirements.
(1) The sealant itself must have a high mechanical strength so that it will not be easily destroyed, namely a tensile strength at break of not less than 3 MPa;
(2) A high adhesive strength can be established between the glass and the sealant or between the automotive body and the sealant;
(3) The sealant must have an adequate degree of hardness and yet a sufficient degree of rubber elasticity to preclude the transmission of vibrations and shocks to the glass, namely a 100% modulus of not less than 1 MPa and an elongation at break of no less than 200%;
(4) For quick glazing, the sealant must cure quickly after the glass is set in position on the body, specifically undergoing surface curing in about 10 to 45 minutes of standing in the air at room temperature;
(5) For early expression of physical properties after installation, the depth curing of the sealant should be rapid; the sealant specifically curing down to not less than 4 mm from the surface in one day.